


The End

by Aeres_Oswald



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I did not mean to do this, Oneshot, SO SAD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeres_Oswald/pseuds/Aeres_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor are forced to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 2 AM. I don't really want to expound on it too much. So here you go. Sorry it's so short.

"Does it hurt badly?" He asked, grasping her hand, his eyes filled with fear.  
"Yeah." She choked out, almost smiling. "Rescue me- rescue me and show me the stars, just-just one more time."  
He looked up at the trio and received an approving nod from Vastra.  
Carefully, he scooped her up and carried her into the Tardis. He set her on a nearby sofa and ran to the console, set the coordinance and rushed back to Clara.  
“It’s good to hear that sounds again.” She whispered.  
“Oh nonsense Clara, you heard it a few hours ago.”  
“But one last time. To take it all in. It’s nice.” She smiled again.  
Sitting at the open doorway, he held her close to him.  
"Tell me about them." She breathed.  
He pointed out various constellation, telling the many stories about them that came from hundreds of civilizations. He spoke of galaxies and the people who lived within them.  
He continued long after she had slipped from this place. He could not yet accept the truth. And so he kept going.  
He spoke of their past adventures, adventures he had planned for them, and ones he wished they could have had.  
________  
"Oi. Wake up." She said, stroking his hair.  
He opened his eyes and jumped up suddenly, "Clara? Clara Oswald?"  
"Yeah." She laughed.  
"But, you... You're...oh dear."  
"I've missed those eyebrows."  
"You're real? Actually, properly real?" He asked, grasping her arm. Relief flooded his face when he made contact. "Oh Clara." He pulled her into a brief embrace.  
"Don't get too excited quite yet, Doctor. You're not supposed to see me yet. Not for quite a while actually."  
"Don't tell me that." He sighed, "I'm-I'm tired." He said sadly.  
"Not yet. You'll feel better soon. I promise." She winked. "I am going to miss this face though." She reached up and stroked his cheek then smiled softly. "My Doctor." She shook the sadness from her face and continued. "You've got so many people to save. And a few might save you, too. Let them, okay? You can't do everything alone. Even timelords need someone."  
"Clara, I..." He began, but quickly lost the words.  
"You don't have to say it. I l know." She hugged him once more. "I expect it will be any moment now." Her arms fell from around him and she took a step back "Run. Run you clever boy, and remember me."


End file.
